


i could learn to love you, lau.

by minoiresque



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, bruhhhh this is really really inspired by a lot of world building me n my good friend did, but i wanted to post it anyways, so this is really out of the blue for ???? anyone who isnt them lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minoiresque/pseuds/minoiresque
Summary: he asks her, in a room drawn by the edges of firelight, a question. & this time, she decides to answer him.





	i could learn to love you, lau.

” will you indulge me, miss serdsta? ” his hand grasps hers; alarmingly gentle, and when she turns, his eyes are open. pleading. brows furrowed, lips frowning.

“ there’s nothing to indulge. we’re late, ” she says pointedly. frown deepens, and she stops. gives him a sigh, but focuses on him. “ what? ”

“ will you marry me? ” he says, as if offering her a lending hand. a part of her wants to burst into laughter, tell him to stop joking, yet... his expression makes the words die on her tongue. as mouth opens to speak, he continues.

“ i know, i know. you have eyes for vincent alone— ” eyes narrow and she starts, but he presses on over her, “ yet could you entertain a fool for a minute? ”

_f_ _ool._ never in her life has she heard him criticize himself, say such things. “ what? ” she repeats, much softer. genuine and careful, cautious.

“ of course, my proposal will always stand, ” he says, playful demeanor back. yet his eyes never close as he steps forward, hand raising. sleeve slips back to expose sliver of his dragons, and she breathes in.

he is exposing parts of himself to her as if she were to disappear.

“ but,” and he hesitates. “ but, could i ask for one thing? ” he is quick to add on, “ a kiss. that’s all i ask, bella. ”

the informality throws her off guard. in fact, everything about their conversation has so far.

she was not _blind_ to his affections; the gifts, the extra protection he knew she didn’t need. but perhaps she was blind to how deep it went.

“ one, ” she concedes. “ for allowing yourself to be this brave. to be a fool. ”

and the way he throws his head back and laughs sends an ache through her heart.

hand reaches and rests its knuckles against her cheek, stained with beige and pale skin. brushes hair back, and gold eyes look clearly into hers.

“ i am not asking you to give up vincent, ” he declares, voice low and kind. “ all i ask— all i want— is for you to be happy. no matter the cost. ”

“ you are a fool, ” she says in turn. yet it holds no bite, sentence as soft as his. smile spreads across his face; sad, expectant. as if he knew her answer before she even spoke.

“ i know, ” he says, as hand leaves with her hair curled around it. brushes a kiss to it, brown shining in the light. gentle, as if it were the finest porcelain.

“ i will hold you to no promises. i will not expect you to hold me to mine. ” head whips up to hers, at her furrowed brows and emerald eyes that meet his. “ but perhaps... when this is all over. ” _i will think about it._

he is speechless; mouth opens and eyes widen, and she fears she has done the opposite. she fears she has brought his hopes up for nothing.

“ will you hate me if i hold you to it? ” he says, voice full of wonder and surprise.

“ oh, of course. ” a roll of her eyes isn’t enough to hide her soft smile; his eyes flit to it and back to hers before his own pulls corners up ( adoration filled, ~~love filled~~ ) . his eyes close; stay that way, as hand lets go of her wrist.

“ shall we go then, miss serdsta? ” their formality is back, and so is their act. a close eyed fool of a drug dealer, a cold hearted mob boss with an iron fist.

“ _ya mogu nauchit'sya lyubit' tebya_ , lau, ” she tells him instead, as she loops her arm through his. eyes open in the slightest bit; curious, of course, as to what she must’ve said. she gives him a smile as an answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i am prety sure the russian is wrong ! but it was from google translate ! i am extremely sorry ! please tell me any corrections i need to make !


End file.
